random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruka's Drowned Wishes: A Vermonia Story
Ruka's Drowned Wishes: A Vermonia Story is a short manga, released as a sub-story for Vermonia. It is confirmed to have happened between the third and fourth volumes. Story Captain Acidulous is seen, complaining about how incompetent Uro's forces are. Arussha then appears out of nowhere, saying that she knows of a troop so powerful that they can destroy entire landscapes just by thinking about it. Acidulous doubts this, but decides to send them out anyway. We then see Naomi, Jim and Rainbow outside the Umli village. Rainbow uses the magical Rokoloi to communicate with Irenu, although their discussion gets interrupted by a magic spell. Aidith, the water witch, then appears. She initially tries to hide her allegiance to Uro, although Jim assumes this almost instantly and tries to attack her with his bow. Aidith avoids this attack easily, claiming that no telepathed attack can even touch her. Aidith summons two poisonous butterflies to pursue the group. While Jim uses wind magic to create a protective tornado, Naomi charges up a fireball spell which she shoots directly at Aidith as soon as the guard drops. Aidith, however, reflects the attack, leaving singe marks in Rainbow's hair. One of the butterflies then sneaks up on Naomi and successfully attacks her. Jim, however, uses healing magic on Naomi, but almost collapses after doing so. Naomi notices that the other butterfly is draining Jim's magic, and tries to defeat it. The butterfly avoids blow after blow until Naomi eventually sets her sword on fire, creating an attack forceful enough to effortlessly singe both butterflies. Rainbow then comes up with a plan to overwhelm Aidith, telling Naomi to stall her while she prepares a light magic attack. Naomi shapes blue fire into several tiny phoenixes who chase Aidith. All of a sudden, however, a tree falls down, crushing all of the phoenixes. Aidith briefly explains her destructive magic before using it to create a huge column of water. Jim, however, creates a dome of forest magic to protect the group. Because of these events, Rainbow loses focus and fails to cast the spell. Naomi, however, has a different plan. Aidith, out of rage, creates a fierce storm in order to tear up the magic shield. Just as it vanishes, Naomi casts fire magic on Aidith. While she assumes that the spell will be easy to dodge, she ends up getting hit by a storm of magic. Aidith survives, but is severely blinded and unable to use her magic. While Naomi and Rainbow are certain that the battle is won, Jim assumes that there is still more to come. His guess is correct, as Aidith brings out her magic wand to create a wild fire. Suzaku, taking the form of a giant Phoenix, appears and flaps her wings, creating a turbulence which struggles to repel the heat. Aidith then casts curse magic, preventing the group from moving. This allows her to send a doppelgänger to attack Suzaku, causing her to lose consciousness. Naomi then notices messages amongst the flames, but cannot read them as they are written in ancient texts. Suzaku then takes on her human form and whispers a blessing to Naomi, allowing her to read the texts - "if you are meant to be together, you will be, even if you're separated". As soon as these words are said, Aidith's wand explodes and the fire dies down. Jim, Naomi and Rainbow then take this chance to attack with a magic barrage. Naomi, however, gets sidetracked by thinking about the texts. She immediately wonders if they were referring to Mel, although her train of thought is interrupted by Aidith, who destroys a stone column and uses the hex sealed inside it to petrify Jim and Rainbow. Naomi manages to resist this spell until the very end, enraged by the fact that Uro's army is using Mel to their personal gain. She then builds up invisible fireball which she sends to destroy the hex, freeing Jim and Rainbow from their petrified state. At this point, the three come up with a plan - first, Naomi uses fire magic to evaporate an expanse of water, creating steam that prevents Aidith from locating them. Next, Rainbow has all of Jim's arrows surround Aidith. The arrows are then imbued with a powerful flame and fly at their target, quickly defeating her. Just before her death, Aidith uses her magic to destroy a giant spider web, sending spiders on a rampage. Before they can begin attacking, however, a field of lightning magic traps them. Doug then shows up, explaining how he got separated from Jim and Naomi because of Aidith. The four then head over to help the Umli. Meanwhile, Acidulous receives a report from Managbo, who explains how Aidith was defeated. Arussha comes over, begging for Acidulous to forgive her. He refuses, instead trying to find a new troop to deal with Jim, Doug and Naomi.